Be As One
by MaDaraa Uchi
Summary: Mito's marriage to the famous and powerful politician Madara Uchiha was considered perfect by everyone, except Mito herself. Her marriage was anything but perfect, it was disastrous. Should she leave and start a new life or continue being a slave to her arrogant, uncaring, cheating bastard of a husband, hope for Mr. happiness to visits her marriage.? Find out what she will choose.


oc Madara/oc Mito

Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler will be joining us soon.

love-triangle, jealousy, cheating, family, marriage, friendship.

Chapter: One

_It was one of those glorious morning_ in Santa Barbara that sojourners from the damp, dismal fog of San Francisco dream about, in fact, look forward to every year. The men were already waiting in teams of twos and fours to get on the green lush golf course.

It was the promise of the day for eighteen holes of golf as they stood swinging their clubs limbering up, but Mito Uzumaki couldn't have cared less as she lay alone in the middle of the luxurious oversized bed, in the luxurious oversized room reserved at the Biltmore for herself and her famous husband.

The extraordinary Madara Uchiha. Famous stud, that's what he was as far as she was concerned. He'd given her two wonderful children, hadn't he? Well…..this morning Mito had it up to here. Every time she thought about last night she did a slow burn as her anger smoldered….How dare he not remember to make arrangements for her to be seated at the speakers' table alongside of him and all the other dignitaries?

Good question….how come? Wasn't that where the future United States Senator's wife belonged?...he'd better believe, That's where she and their two children belonged….but where were they seated...at the a round table in the shadows, in the corner like some worthless strangers. She doubted if anybody knew she was even present, but more important, did anyone give a damn? Uh... I guess not.

Especially Darling Madara standing up on the platform making speeches with such dramatic flair, knowing him, Madara would easily win an Academy Award with his speeches. Well, at least there was one advantage of being forsaken in a corner near the exit, in case of fire she sure as hell would have had no problem getting out fast….why the very idea…

How dare he treat her like she was some insignificant Uzumaki wife cooking pasta? Ok, she was an Uzumaki, and yes, she cooked pasta sometimes but that's no a reason to treat her like a good for nothing cheap whore.

After everything they had been through, one would think he had a heart to treat her better, but then again-he is one of those arrogant Uchiha bastards. Madara was from a heavily loaded family, his family were not only super rich but also prepossessing. I assume that's where his arrogance came from.

Madara Uchiha was the ideal man for a lot of women, he was what people called, "the total package." But for Mito, he was a nightmare. He wasn't the man she had fall in love with, he was more of a stranger than a husband. Mito now regrets not listening to the one person who ever warned her. "Do not fall in love with a man with power and good-looks, they're too conceited." Her late father had said. Well, it's too late now.

Well, the odds were Madara was going to be the next U.S Senator for California, he was a winner, invincible. No contest, there was no one that could come up against him and place, much less win. But after he wins….what will happen to their already broken marriage? She wondered.

She had to act fast if she wanted to save her marriage….I have to do something, but what?

* * *

At 5:50 in the afternoon, Senate office building were all but deserted. The lights in the hall were being turned off as cleaning ladies closed the doors behind them so that they too could get home and enjoy a mug of hot buttered rum.

Alone in the Senate's office, one man sat pensively staring out the window. If there was joy in the world, Madara Uchiha was unaware of it. He sat in his large chair, consumed with a feeling of loneliness as he looked at the water fountain. Madara suddenly saw his life in terms as fleeting as the brief twilight, he sighed deeply and continued to stare.

"No matter how omnipotent we think we are, we have damn little power to control our destinies". He thought. Only that morning he had looked at his life with placid contentment. If his days lacked a certain excitement, they were full, satisfying. Then in a moment everything had changed.

He had bumped into Nagisa Uchiha (his youth lover) that morning on his way to work, quite by accident, and all the longing and passion of his youth had been reawakened. He realized how terribly much he had missed her, that he had never stopped loving her.

Until that moment, he had believed that after twenty years he had all but forgotten her. God knows he had tried hard enough. And, in recent years, he'd almost been able to pretend that she had only been a dream. Almost….that is, until today.

He suddenly stood up, walked across his oversized office, from the moment he'd given up Nagisa. He had devoted himself to building the right kind of life, he had become a criminal attorney, he later took over his father's business, married the woman he was "forced to marry" by the so-called ''political marriage.'' Fathered two children, and he had become the Senator of California few weeks ago.

Yet two minutes after seeing Nagisa again, none of his accomplishments made any sense. The fluorescent lights hardened the planes of his face, leaving dark hollows beneath his deep black eyes. He wondered what Nagisa had thought of him today, she was pretty as he remembered her.

Nagisa had been very excited upon seeing him, she had offered to take him out for lunch but he had politely declined….I would love too, but i have a meeting at lunch time today~he lied. I'm sorry, perhaps another time? She had smiled, then gave him her cell number, the name of the hotel she was staying in and the room number, she had insisted for him to call or visit her before she went back to L.A.

As much as he wanted to call her or pass by her hotel, he couldn't do it. He had been staring at the phone in his hand for the past 15 minutes, everytime he dialed her number, he'd hung up on the first ring. Pathetic, he scolded himself.

What am I going to do?

Mito had been a good wife all these years, she had loved him from the first day they met at the marriage meeting. He had tried loving her for the past twenty years but it wasn't happening, it didn't work at all.

Madara had also tried countless time to end the marriage, but he failed miserably each time...why? Every time he mentioned divorcing his wife to his family, his father would threaten him. "If you divorce your wife, shame will befall this family, the last thing i want ...is you causing a scandal, we're doing our best to avoid the media.

And If you ever dare doing it behind my back, I'll relocating Izuna to another country. He will be confined there and you will never...ever see him again, do you understand me? Did I make myself clear...young man?

Yes, sir. Was all Madara had said.

His father knew him well, Izuna (his little brother) was his big time weakness, in fact: anyone that knew of that information. Used it against him endlessly, Madara was powerful and intelligent. No one dared to go against him except the few who knew his deficiency. Any person that wanted to bend Madara to his will...just used his little brother as a target and he would comply without questions.

Now, he sat in his office downhearted, not knowing what to do next. Go home and pretend to be happy like he had done for the past many years or just gather his courage and call Nagisa...and maybe, visit her.?

_To be continued….._

* * *

Thank you for reading, please...please review.

I really need the reviews to be able to continue with this story.


End file.
